


quiet in the world tonight

by sofiaottoman



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Minor Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Minor Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Mpreg, Nesting, No beta we die like mne, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman
Summary: This is for the Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 prompt Day Six/11th of April: NestingJason is nearing the end of his pregnancy and he is determined to get all the cooking done so they don't starve. A visit to the Manor does allow for some family bonding time though.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	quiet in the world tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very late entry for Omega Jason Todd week. I've been working on it for a while. It's a follow-up of my previous entry for OJTW [How He Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759488), though you should be able to read it without having read that. I've done my best to tag everything that needs to be, but if I have missed something out please let me know.
> 
> Title is from the lyrics to Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.

He’s weeks away from the due date, but that hasn’t stopped him from determinedly getting a head start with the batch cooking. As much as Dick and Tim may be happy to subsist on takeaway for days at a time he is not. Ideally he would be back home in his kitchen, but the whole place was absolutely chaotic with both of his alpha’s exhibiting ‘typical’ omega behaviour - Tim was cleaning every inch of every room it felt like, whilst Dick had taken it upon himself to redecorate. He loved them, truly, but right now he could not deal with them. Hence his rapid relocation to Wayne Manor and Alfred’s kitchen.

It had been a balm for his soul standing in Alfred’s kitchen, and Jason hadn’t honestly thought Wayne Manor could evoke that feeling in him. It had been nice to have a tea and chat with Alfred, and he’d felt so nostalgic cooking with Alfred again. It had been far too long, and far too easy to fall back into those old rhythms. Together they had achieved a lot of their cooking goals, but Alfred had had to nip out to drive Bruce between meetings - and also pick up some extra groceries on his way back - so Jason was standing in the middle of the kitchen trying to work out what he wanted to do next.

He was putting away some of the utensils that had been used earlier when he became aware of Damian’s presence. The kid looked a little lost. He’d probably been hoping for Dick or Tim, which made Jason wonder when the last time he’d spent time with either of them was. “Hello brat.”

“Todd,” the kid said. “Have you seen Pennyworth? I am supposed to help him this afternoon.” Alfred hadn’t said anything about expecting company when they’d been talking earlier. Maybe he’d forgotten, which didn’t sound like him so Jason was pretty sure it was just an excuse. He looked at the kid wondering if he’d accept an olive branch - he might not be Tim, and he definitely wasn’t Dick, but Damian was still family.

“You cook kid?”

“I’m not a kid Todd,” Damian growled. Jason looked at him pointedly; if neither B nor T could manage him in such a manner, why on earth did the kid think he would succeed where they failed? “I’m capable of following instructions,” Damian offered up after a moment of silence.

“I’m thinking cake. Do I need to lookup a vegan recipe or?”

Damian shook his head, “No need. Eggs and dairy in cake is acceptable.”

Jason nodded, “Good. In that case you can help me measure out the ingredients.” Jason moved towards the pantry. Damian put a hand on his arm, so he stopped and looked at the boy.

“Tell me what you need and I will fetch it. It would be remiss of me to let you overwork yourself. Grayson and Drake would not be pleased.” 

Jason frowned. “Fine,” he grumbled before listing off ingredients. The past several months, and very over protective alphas, had taught him it was better to cede some battles in order to win the war. He knew he would have been perfectly fine to get the ingredients, after all he had been doing so whilst cooking with Alfred, but better to wait for a battle whose outcome he cared about.

x

When Alfred returns to the kitchen, after stopping to place the shopping in the pantry, the kitchen smells of vanilla and sugar, and the cakes are in the oven. Jason was sitting at the table letting Damian be in charge of serving the tea. They both look relaxed and happy, talking in soft tones in what Alfred assumes is League Arabic. Most of the words seem familiar and he can follow the conversation, but there is an occasional word or phrase that trips him.The language flows off the tongue of both of his grandsons, and he is glad that Damian has someone that he can share this with. The rest of the family might not be happy with the reminder that they both have a connection to the League of Shadows, but Alfred knows that it served as a home for both of them for a while. Alfred knows that Damian has been lonely these past several weeks, with both Dick and Tim withdrawing to take care of Jason and the upcoming arrival of the baby, though he won’t admit it. 

What teenager wants to spend a lot of time with an old man? Jason was always the oddity on that front, always happy to spend time with him and seek him out; to just spend a few quiet moments with him, or to talk about whatever topic was on his mind. The rest of the family might know of Jason’s love of Jane Austen, but Alfred knows the boy who was so desperate to read that he would literally read anything - even the back of a cereal box - and then tell Alfred his thoughts about the new information. There were still shades of that child in the grown man who had returned to the family, albeit in a different role. It had been hard watching Jason struggle to find his place again, unwilling to fall back into an old role he so obviously felt he had outgrown and shed. Alfred hadn’t been sure when he learnt of the relationship between Tim and Jason, that had eventually become a triad with Dick. Like Bruce he had feared what it might mean if it hadn’t worked, but he was also old enough to know it wasn’t his gamble to take. He hadn’t been surprised when Jason had casually told him that he was an omega, honestly there were far too many alphas in the Wayne pack, but it had been a surprise when months later it had come out he was pregnant. It had been a delight to see Jason settle into the pregnancy, though it had been hard seeing the bitter tears shed and the angry words uttered as Jason tried to work out what he wanted to do about the Red Hood and his territory. Their earlier talk had let Alfred know just how excited and scared Jason was for the new arrival. Whilst he had enjoyed helping Jason with his nesting earlier, it was nice to witness this moment of calm.

“Alfie, you’re back.” Jason’s pleased voice drew Alfred back to the present. His grandsons both look pleased to see him; Jason’s happiness written clear on his face, while Damian’s is more obscure.

“Pennyworth,” Damian greeted. “You must be thirsty after your trip. I’ve just made a fresh pot of tea, would you like to join us?”

“Thank you Master Damian. I am feeling a bit parched,” he responded moving to join his grandsons at the table. Pleased to be invited into this moment of calm and happiness. It was good to have them both back home. Later Dick and Tim would stop in, and Cassandra would return from her ballet class with Stephanie. Later still Bruce would return from work. Then Alfred would serve them all dinner. He was looking forward to having all of his main family under the same roof.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm open to receiving constructive criticism, but please be polite. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
